


Mending Time

by Missy



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Horseback Riding, Post-Canon, Sewing, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Merida and Elinor learn to combine their interests.
Relationships: Elinor & Merida (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Mending Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



Elinor brought the blanket with them when they went to the mountains next. Hitching Angus to a tree near a field rich with grass, they sat out on a blanket and stretched out a cloak of Merida's that needed mending between them.

“I know you don’t enjoy sewing,” Elinor said to Merida. “But I thought the fresh air might make the time pass easily. You need to know how to darn holes in your cape and fix your socks –it’s not all pretty pictures, you know.”

Merida smiled, where once she would’ve rolled her eyes and stormed up a complaint. “You take the scrap,” she said, “and then you begin to hem it to the quick. If you pick fabric the right shade, the edges will never show.”

“Well! You have been listening when I taught you!” Elinor beamed at her daughter. Merida laughed and nodded. 

“I don’t want to run around with a hole in my dress. A princess doesn’t like to feel the breeze where she ought not to.”

Elinor snorted in spite of herself. She picked up her needle and Merida her own. Together they began to rip the tear she’d gotten in the hem of her good dress the other week while climbing a mountain.

Mother and daughter, in harmony and tandem at last.


End file.
